Do They Know it's Christmas?
Do They Know it's Christmas? is the eights episode on Glee Fan-Fiction: Something New. The day after Christmas in 2011, December 26th, it was suppose to air. With all the drama, New Directions is having a hard time getting into the Christmas spirit. Rylee, Jade, and James produced, wrote, edited, and directed this episode. Filming started on May 5, 2012. Plot Episode 8, ‘ Do They Know it’s Christmas? Re-Edited Here’s what you missed on Glee: Something New: *''The New Directions won Sectionals, cooties for them'' *''Audrey’s pregnant with Jonas’s baby'' *''Caylex might still love Audrey…which makes you wonder about Jade'' And that’s what you missed on' Glee: Something New!'' Blue-green eyes met gray-blue eyes. Lips met lips. Fingers intertwined with each other. Caylex kissed Jade again on her bed. Caylex was shirtless and Jade's blue sweater was thrown on the floor. Jade took a deep breath and ran her fingers through Caylex's hair. Blonde hair, light brown eyes, Cheerios uniform flashed through Caylex's vision. "Wait," he said, sitting up. Jade sat upright, and kissed Caylex's neck. "Stop," Caylex demanded. Jade instantly stopped. "What is it?" She asked him with a gentle voice. Any second, Jade and Caylex would've been at second base. "I can't do this..." Caylex replied, getting up and grabbing his white V-Neck shirt from the ground. ''Wow, football certainly paid off, ''Jade thought looking at Caylex's abs. She blushed when Caylex looked at her. "Oh...um, okay. What do you want to do? We-we can talk," Jade said, smoothing her hair down and rearranging the pillows. "No, I-I can't do this..." Caylex announced, bending down and picking up Jade's sweater. He tossed it to her. "I can't be in a relationship with you," Caylex admitted. Jade stopped dead in her tracks. It was almost Christmas and Caylex was breaking up with her. Jade put on her sweater. "Because of..." Jade hesitated. "Because of Audrey..." "No-No, it's not that." Caylex said, putting a hand on Jade's shoulder. "Really? Then what is it? Look me in the eyes and tell me that you don't still love Audrey," Jade told Caylex. Their blue-green-gray eyes met each other’s. "I-I," Caylex stuttered, but stopped. "Exactly, well, Audrey's pregnant with Jonas's baby. News Flash: You have no right breaking that connection," Jade told Caylex, now angry. "Jade, I-" Caylex started. "Please, get out," Jade replied getting up and walking to her bedroom door. She opened the door and waited for Caylex to leave. "Okay..." Caylex replied grabbing his Letterman jacket. “I’ll see you in Glee Club?” Caylex asked hopefully. “Just leave,” Jade demanded, more forceful. ''*Audrey’s House*'' "Uh...hey?" Audrey opened the door and saw Caylex standing at the door. He wasn't in his Letterman jacket, just worn out blue jeans and a white t-shirt with a vest. "Hey," Caylex said as his breath billowed in the wind. Snow was falling. "Can I come in?" Caylex asked. "Sure," Audrey replied. "My parents are in Philadelphia this week, but will be home anytime today so..." Audrey let Caylex in. It was one of those Magazine perfect houses where the Christmas tree is up and has all of those ornaments from years ago. The fireplace had a fire blazing and cookies were near, sitting on a table. The room scented of gingerbread and pine. "It's so Christmassy." Caylex smiled. “Why are you here?” Audrey asked. Caylex silenced Audrey with a deep, passionate kiss. “S-stop,” Audrey mumbled against Caylex’s lips when he pressed her up against the wall. “Why?” “I-I, I’m in a relationship-type-…thing with Jonas.” Caylex kissed Audrey again. “Tell me that you don’t love me or have feelings for me after I kissed you,” Caylex said, finding purchase in Audrey’s hair. “I can’t.” Caylex smiled. ''***'' “Cay, you gotta go.” Audrey giggled when Caylex nuzzled her neck. “Why?” He asked smirking. “My parents,” Audrey replied. '''Audrey: I really can't stay Caylex: But baby, it's cold outside Audrey: I've got to go away Caylex: But baby, it's cold outside Audrey: This evening has been Caylex: Been hoping that you'd drop in Audrey: So very nice Caylex: I'll hold your hands, there just like ice Audrey: My mother will start to worry Caylex: Beautiful, what's your hurry? Audrey: My father will be pacing the floor Caylex: Listen to the fireplace roar Audrey: So really, I'd better scurry Caylex: Beautiful, please don't hurry Audrey: But maybe just a half a drink more Caylex: Put some records on while I pour Audrey: The neighbors might think... Caylex: Baby, it's bad out there Audrey: Say, what's in this drink? Caylex: No cabs to be had out there Audrey: I wish I knew how Caylex: You're eyes are like starlight, wow Audrey: To break the spell Caylex: I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell Audrey: I ought to say no, no, no, sir Caylex: Mind if I move in closer? Audrey: At least I'm gonna say that I tried Caylex: What's the sense in hurting my pride? Audrey: I really can't say Caylex: Baby don't hold out, ahhh, but it's cold outside Audrey and Caylex: Baby, it's cold outside *Choir room* Audrey: I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need Caylex: I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree Nicole: I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know Griffin: Make my wish come true, All I want for Christmas is you Jade: I don't want a lot for Christmas, Tere is just one thing I need Jonas: Don't care about the presents, Underneath the Christmas tree Jasmine: I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Leo: Santa Clause won’t make me happy With a toy on Christmas day Kaylie: I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know Carter: My wish come true, Baby, all I want for Christmas is you Emily: Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas, I won't even wish for snow Leo: I just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe Robin: I won't make a list and Send it to the North Pole for Saint Nick Luke: I won’t even stay awake to hear those Magic reindeer click Audrey: ‘Cause I just want you here tonight, Holding on to me so tight Caylex: What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you Jasmine: Oh, I just want you for my own, More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby, all I want for Christmas is you All: You, baby All I want for Christmas is you Jasmine: Oooh, ohhh All: All I want for Christmas is you, baby Jasmine: Oooh, ohhhh All: All I want for Christmas is you, baby All I want for Christmas is you Jasmine: All I want for Christmas is you Jade looked over at Caylex. He was dancing with Audrey. He spun her into his arms. Luke held mistletoe over Audrey and Caylex, and they shared a kiss. Jade rolled her eyes and walked to a seat next to Jonas. She observed him, hoping he couldn’t sense her being so near. Kenny was one row higher, and happen to witness Jade looking at Jonas from his peripheral vision. Jade noticed Jonas had more light hair. It was a bit like golden mixed with brown, so Jade decided to call it golden-brown. Jonas had blind blue-green eyes, but the blue dominated. His face looked magazine perfect, like someone had photo-shopped out the pimples and zits. If Jonas wasn’t blind, he’d probably have millions of dates to homecoming and prom. *Hallways* “How dare you!” An angry Robin stormed up to Caylex’s locker. He was looking at a picture of Jade. Robin slammed the locker door shut, almost hitting Caylex’s hand. Caylex’s gray-blue eyes glared at Robin. “What the hell?” He asked angrily, reopening his locker. Audrey walked up behind him. Caylex turned around and put a hand around Audrey’s waist, and turned back around to face Robin again. “Oh, hello, bitch.” Robin glared at Audrey. “Hey, don’t talk about her that way. She’s my girlfriend!” Caylex yelled Robin, now furious. “It’s okay, hon. I think I can take care of a washed up wanna be.” Audrey glared at Robin. “What?” She asked. “I’m not talking to you. I came to talk with the Neanderthal here.” Robin retorted, and fixed her gaze back on the quarterback. “How could you?” Robin asked, staring Caylex down. “You keep saying that, what the hell does it mean?” Caylex asked, motioning with his free hand. “Jade told me everything. You dumped her for the slut who’s baby’s father is a blind-guy!” Robin said out of breath. “You mean'' that blind guy?” Caylex asked. '***' Jade was walking out of class with Jonas and spotted the fight. She took Jonas’s wrist and they hid/knelt beside a trashcan so Jade could still hear and not be spotted. “Wha-?” Jonas asked. “Shh,” Jade replied and thumped him on the head. Jonas rubbed his head and Jade intensively listened to the conversation. “Jonas doesn’t deserve Audrey.” Caylex said angry, and being a big jerk. “Wow, I just realized how much Jade wasted with you. You’re nothing but a jerk! You’re always whining in Glee club as the rest of us have to take the crap you throw at us!” Robin yelled. Caylex looked taken-back a bit. “C’mon, Aud, let’s go.” Caylex mumbled and he and Audrey walked down the hall. Jade shook Jonas, telling him he could leave. Jonas nodded and said good-bye, and walked in the other direction to his locker. Jade confronted Robin. “What the hell was that?” She asked, a bit angry. “What?” Robin asked her best friend. “What in the hell were you arguing with Caylex?” Jade asked. “I-I was trying to help,” Robin stuttered. “Well, next time someone shatters my heart, I think I can take care of it,” Jade replied and walked away. Robin watched Jade leave, speechless. '*Choir room*' “Hey Jade, how ‘yah feeling?” Emily asked as she walked over to Jade who was sitting in Glee Club with a blank expression on her face. Jasmine walked right next to Jade on her other side. “Like I just got ran over by a truck…then it backed up again,” Jade replied and rubbed her eyes. “Boy troubles…I get it. Listen, if you ever want to just talk, call me and you can come over to my house and we can just watch TV or something.” Jasmine patted Jade on her back. She nodded. '*Forest*' Audrey walked in a wintery wonderland. The ground was covered with snow and the pine trees had piles of snow on their branches. A single car, a pickup truck was sitting in the middle of the field. A thin layer of snow covered the black paint, showing Caylex had been waiting for Audrey. Audrey walked over to the car, her feet made a crunching noise as she neared. Audrey knocked on the window and unlocked the door. Audrey stepped inside. “Hey, Cay,” Audrey said, getting in the car. She noticed that there was Christmas lights all decorated in the car. Caylex had an electrical output in his car so the lights were shining. “Hey,” Caylex smiled at Audrey. “I did this all for you. Christmas is supposed to be magical,” He explained. Audrey smiled and looked at the roof of the car. “Mistletoe,” She smiled. Caylex had taped a mistletoe on the roof of the car. Caylex leaned over and kissed Audrey. '*Scene Shifts to the Choir Room where Jasmine is Singing*' '''Jasmine:' Silent night, holy night All is calm, all is bright Round yon Virgin, Mother and Child Holy infant so tender and mild Sleep in heavenly peace Sleep in heavenly peace Silent night, holy night Shepherds quake at the sight Glories stream from heaven afar Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia Christ the Savior is born Christ the Savior is born Silent night, holy night Son of God love's pure light Radiant beams from Thy holy face With dawn of redeeming grace Jesus Lord, at Thy birth Jesus Lord, at Thy birth Jasmine's Room “Hey, thanks for inviting me over,” Jade said as she re-entered Jasmine’s room. It was a more mature room with laid back orange walls and a few framed posters. Emily was sitting on the bed with Jasmine, talking deeply. Jasmine looked at Jade, “No problem.” Then she went back to her conversation. Jade sat on the chair next to the bed. “What’re you guys taking about?” Emily shoved a bowl of popcorn towards Jade’s direction. Jade carefully took it from Emily, then placed it on the floor. “Caylex.” “He’s such a jerk.” Turns out, Robin had spilled her confrontation with Jasmine and Emily. “Yeah, I gave him my heart, but then the next day, he gave it away…” Jade: Last Christmas I gave you my heart Jasmine and Emily: Gave you my heart Jade: But the very next day you gave it away Jasmine and Emily: Gave it away Jade: This year to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special Jasmine and Emily: Special Jade: Once bitten and twice shy I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye Tell me baby, Do you recognize me? Well, it’s been a year It doesn’t surprise me Jasmine and Emily: Happy Christmas, Christmas Jade: I wrapped it up with a note saying, “I love you” I meant it Now I know what a fool I’ve been But if you kissed me know, I know you’d fool me again Last Christmas I gave you my heart Jasmine and Emily: Gave you my heart Jade: But the very next day you gave it away Jasmine and Emily: Gave it away Jade: This year to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special Jasmine and Emily: Special Jade: Last Christmas I gave you my heart Jasmine and Emily: Gave you my heart Jade: But the very next day you gave it away Jasmine and Emily: Gave it away Jade: This year to save me from tears, I’ll give it to someone special Jasmine and Emily: Special *Choir room* “I know it’s Christmas, the time for caring and forgiveness, but I don’t think you guys are in the Christmas spirit.” Will announced the next day in Glee practice. “What do you mean, Mr. Schue?” asked Leo. “We sang All I Want For Christmas Is You together,” He stated. “Jasmine sang Silent Night.” “True, but it’s not about how many songs you sing, you still aren’t giving me that holiday vibe,” Mr. Schuester told. “Are you suggesting we go caroling?” Nicole asked. “Oh, hell no!” shouted Luke. “No way am I going around the classrooms singing. Roykle is still stuffing the Glee club insults in my face. Yesterday I got slushied.” “No, I tried that last year and a teacher threw a shoe at the class, but I just want you all too somehow get in the Christmas feeling. It’s almost Christmas and it’s supposed to be magical,” Will said. “Are you suggesting we sing Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer?” Griffin asked, slightly annoyed. “Ah, no,” Mr. Schuester said as pulled out papers and handed them to the kids. “It’s called Extraordinary Merry Christmas, Rachel Berry and Blaine Anderson wrote it a few years ago. I think it’s perfect for this situation. Griffin, start us out whenever you’re ready.” Griffin: He came into my dreams last night A great big man in red and white He told me that it’s gonna be A special year for you and me Carter: Underneath the mistletoe Hold me tight and kiss me slow The snow is high, so come inside I wanna hear you say to me Emily: It’s a very, very, merry, merry Christmas Gonna party on ‘till Santa grants my wishes Got my halo on, I know what I want It’s who I’m with It’s an extraordinary merry Christmas Audrey and Kenny:'' It doesn’t as a surprise Who’s been naughty, who’s been nice '''Kenny: There’s someone here for everyone Another year has just begun Silent night, none in sight Audrey: Sleigh bells ring until the night Hearts explode, here we go It’s all right there inside your eyes Robin and Luke: '''It’s a very, very, merry, merry Christmas '''Kaylie, Nicole, and Audrey: Even better than the one before Robin and Luke: Gonna party on ‘till Santa grants my wishes Kaylie, Nicole, Audrey: Think he’s knocking on my front door Robin: Got my halo on, I know what I want Luke: It’s who I’m with Kaylie, Nicole, and Audrey: It’s who I’m with Luke and Robin: It’s an extraordinary merry Christmas Caylex and Jade: Won’t you meet me by the tree Slip away so secretly Don’t you see how this could be the greatest gift of all All:' It's a very, very, merry, merry Christmas Even better than the one before Gonna stay with you 'till Santa grants my wishes Think he's knocking on my front door Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with It's who I'm with It's an extraordinary merry, Very, very, merry, merry Christmas Even better than the one before Gonna party on 'till Santa grants my wishes Think he's knocking on my front door Got my halo on, I know what I want It's who I'm with It's who I'm with It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Even better than the one before It's a very, very, very, merry Christmas Even better than the one before It's an extraordinary merry Christmas Will smiled. “That’s what I’m talking about!” He yelled and punched the air. The kids sat in their chairs lined with Christmas fluff. A tree was in the corner of the room shining brightly. *(Commercial Break)* *Auditorium* Leo: It's Christmas time There's no need to be afraid At Christmas time, We let in light and we banish shade Jasmine: And in our world of plenty We can spread a smile of joy Throw your arms around the world At Christmas time Nicole: But say a prayer, Pray for the other ones Oh, at Christmas time it's hard But when you're having fun Jonas: There's a World outside your window, And it's a world of dread and fear Kenny: Where the only water flowing Is the bitter sting of tears Emily: And the Christmas bells that ring Are the clanging chimes of doom Carter: Well tonight thank God it's them Instead of you All: And there won't be snow in Africa this Christmas time Nicole: This Christmas time, no All: The greatest gift they'll get this year is life Nicole: Is life All: Where nothing ever grows Nicole: Nothing ever grows All: No rain or rivers flow Nicole: No river flows, no All: Do they know it's Christmas time at all? Nicole: Christmas time at all All: Here's to you Jasmine: Raise a glass for everyone All: Here's to them Robin: Underneath that burning sun All: Do they know it's Christmas time at all? Kaylie: Yeah All: Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world Jade: The world All: Let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world Let them know it's Christmas time again Feed the world Carter: The world All: Let them know it's Christmas time again Next on Glee: Something New Happy or Not, it's a New Year Original Airdate: January 10, 2012 It’s a new year. Summary With all the chaos and drama during this week, New Directions are having a hard time getting into the holiday spirit. Songs *'Baby, It's Cold Outside' by John Loesser sung by Caylex ''and ''Audrey *'Last Christmas' by Wham! ''sung by ''Jade Rivers *'All I Want for Christmas is You' by Mariah Carey sung by New Directions *'Extraordinary Merry Christmas' by Glee Cast sung by New Directions *'Silent Night '''by ''Oberndorf bei Salzburg ''sung by ''Jasmine Laek *'Do They Know It's Christmas? (Song)' by Band Aid sung by New Directions Starring *'Troian Bellisario' as Jade Rivers *'Aaron Johnson' as Caylex Grace *'Tony Oller' as Jonas Hart *'Cameron Mitchell' as Kenny Peterson *'Dakota Fanning' as Audrey Hantz *'Bridgit Mendler' as Kaylie Williams *'Miley Cyrus' as Nicole Vera *'Keke Palmer' as Jasmine Laek *'Vanessa Hudgens' as Emily Schake *'Lucas Till' as Carter Desembier *'Carter Jenkins' as Leo Sanchez *'Drew Roy' as Griffin Ross *'Chace Crawford' as Dustin Morris *'Josh Hutcherson' as'' Luke Boyce'' *'Emma Roberts' as Robin Weilder *'Matthew Morrison' as William Schuester ''''Trivia *First Christmas episode Category:Season 1 Episode List Category:Episodes Category:Song name episodes